Something Unexpected
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter is acting strange, but how will his lover react when he finds out the most unexpected news Harry will give him? One shot, AU warning, Slash and Mpreg SSHP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: A friend of mine made me cross the line I promised myself I would never cross. That of Harry Potter mpreg. But since this will most likely stay a one shot, through no promises there, I had to do it. So here it is my first and most likely last Harry Potter mpreg. **

**Summary: Harry Potter is acting strange, but how will his lover react when he finds out the most unexpected news Harry will give him? **

**Warnings: slash, mpreg (I am warning you) **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Title: Something Unexpected**

"Excuse me, Potter?" A jet black elegant eyebrow rose in inquiry above the equally black eyes. The Potions Master crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World and The Man Who Vanquished He Who Must Not Be Named.

"I said, sir, that I am unable to attend to the last Potions class of the semester." Harry Potter fidgeted with his hands, smoothing out his robe as he stared at his lover's eyes. Behind him the class was gathering inside. Seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions, the last class of the term before graduation and NEWT tests.

"I heard what you said, Potter. May I enquire why?" Severus Snape snapped at him, his eyes quickly darting to the other students. But many were unpacking and chatting softly, not even glancing up at the young teenager who had approached the Potions Master's desk.

"Because of medical reasons. I have a note from Madam Pomfrey right here, sir." Harry pulled his bag up to on the desk, rummaging through it to find the note he had tucked away ever since leaving the Hospital Wing this morning.

He finally found it and handed to Professor Snape, their fingers brushing as Harry pulled his hand away, trying to force himself back to the present. Memories of kisses and sweaty body parts were not what he needed right now.

Snape's eyes scanned the note and then they rose to meet Harry's green ones as the Potions Master said. "Potter, I am still none the wiser _why_ you can attend the potions class…."

Harry flushed uncomfortable. He wasn't ready to tell Snape yet, especially in a room full of students. "But I will excuse you from the practical exam for the medical reasons stated on this paper. You will, instead, go the library and write me a 15 inch essay on the correct brewing of this potion, to be handed in at the end of this lesson, do I make myself clear? There will be no exceptions."

Harry nodded, relieved and he walked out of the classroom, ignoring the strange looks send to him by his peers. If he had turned back he would see the narrowed black eyes as they followed him while slender fingers tapped the parchment with the medical instructions as Severus Snape wondered just what Harry Potter was hiding.

Hp

"Harry, are you alright?" Ronald Weasley's voice was soft as he handed Harry a glass of water as the younger male sat up from his sixth trip to the bathroom since breakfast. The Gryffindor common room was deserted as the seventh and fifth year students were studying outside on this beautiful May day and the other students were in Hogsmeade of outside, enjoying the weather.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, following Ron back into the common room where a vial stood waiting for him. Harry drowned the vial, smiling when it settled his stomach almost immediately.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said with a smile at the book absorbed witch with the bushy hair. She merely gave a grunt before she lowered the book and asked.

"Have you told him yet?" The smile slid of Harry's face; he knew what this was about.

"No, I haven't. I will do it after NEWT's. I can afford to be distracted now…"

"And you think that puked your guts out every morning or afternoon isn't distracting enough. You know, he might actually be supportive…" Ron snorted.

"Or he might decide never to see me again." Harry opened his book, rubbed at his stomach.

"He deserves to know, Harry and besides he might just have some potion that will help with the morning sickness. Besides, you can't expect him not to notice." Hermione was patient. She knew Harry for nearly 8 years now and she knew how stubborn or insecure he could be.

"I will tell him once the NEWT's are over. I promise. Now, would you mind letting me getting some studying done?" Harry's voice was barely restrained and Ron and Hermione shared a look as they went back to studying.

Harry stared at his book, not taking anything in as he idly rubbed his stomach. Just a little while longer and then he would tell Severus, but for now, he couldn't afford to lose the older man when the very idea of Severus made things a little bit easier for him.

Hp

"You are putting on weight." Snape's voice was soft but to Harry it seemed like he was hit as he reeled back, staring up at the black eyes that met his from across the room as Snape looked up from his marking.

He had been watching Harry for the past few minutes as the younger wizard was checking his notes for the upcoming NEWT exams. It didn't happen many times that Harry was coming down to his quarters to study but with the NEWT's only days away Harry needed all the time to study.

"No, I am not." Harry looked down at himself, giving his lover a shy smile. Inside he wasn't smiling at all. He couldn't be putting on weight; it was too early, far too early. Severus couldn't suspect and know yet, right, he had been so careful.

"You do look like it, Harry." The dark velvet voice sounded soothing as the dark eyes narrowed as Snape noticed how upset Harry became at that statement. It was a simple fact. Harry had filled out a little in his face and the extra weight, through carefully hidden, suited him. It didn't make him appear so thin and he looked healthy.

"I am not putting on weight; well I am not eating more then normal." Harry frowned, looking down again. He managed to hide a yawn, he was too tired lately. In between studying and worrying about his situation, well there wasn't much time for anything else.

"Harry, come here please." Harry's messy head snapped up. He chewed on his lip but then he rose, approaching Snape as he stood just short of touching the older wizard. "What is the matter? It isn't like you to be so upset about a simple statement. I don't mean anything by it. On the contrary, you look most delicious with a little bit of flesh on your bones."

The slender hands on his shoulders felt so good and comfortable that Harry closed his eyes. He relaxed completely and for a moment considered telling Severus about it. Warm lips nuzzled his ear and then his throat, making him shiver. Fingers ran over his sides, seeking to relief him of his school uniform but no, Severus would sense it and Harry couldn't let that happen.

He pulled himself away, seeing the amusement in the dark eyes as Severus regarded him. "No, I need to focus upon my studies."

"Everybody is entitled to some relaxing during your NEWT studies, Harry. I believe the pressure is getting to you and I know of a good way to relieve that pressure." The offer was tempting but Harry sighed, he would like nothing better then a massage at the capable hands of his lover but he couldn't do it, just a little while longer and then he could tell Severus.

"You stated the rules yourself, no sex during study time. The NEWT's are tomorrow and I still need to prepare." Harry pulled back slightly disappointed, he was so very tired and he wanted nothing more then to tell Severus but he couldn't just yet, just a little while longer.

"Alright then, Mr Potter, go and study. I will remain here and suffer in silence." The dark voice was veiled but the hand that petted his butt when he was pushed back to his end of the table made Harry realize that Severus didn't mind; he just had to hold onto his secret a little while longer.

Hp

"Harry, what is the matter with you?" Harry flinched away from the hands that helped him stand. Snape's voice sounded concerned and he cursed himself for falling asleep on the couch last night during his study time.

"Nerves." He said, accepting Severus' hand when the older wizard held it out to him. He was so weary of this constant morning sickness and especially now, on his first days of NEWT's.

"Stay and I will get you something for the nausea." Harry took a deep breath and sat on the bed. He wanted nothing more then to crawl back underneath the blankets and allow his lover to take care of him but he couldn't do it. Just 10 more days and then he could tell Severus.

He drowned the vial Severus handed him and then he got dressed, not giving Snape any attention as the Potions Master glared at him. "What?" He finally snapped.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Snape forced his voice to be patient. It wouldn't do him any good to get angry at his lover now. Harry was most likely nervous but he was a bit worried about how his lover had been responding, Harry had been acting most strange.

"No, I will be late. Wish me luck, will you?" Harry was dressed and was watching him as he chewed his lip. Severus uncrossed his arms over his chest and then stared down at the apprehension in the green eyes; there would be enough time later to find out what was wrong with Harry.

"Yes, good luck. I will see you then once you finish your NEWT's. If there is something you need, come and find me." Severus lowered his mouth to Harry's, not giving into the temptation to deepen their kiss. A part of him wanted to keep Harry and to talk to him to find out what was troubling his younger lover but he knew he didn't have the time. Harry had his NEWT's and he had his classes. And as he watched Harry walking out of the room, he smirked; he knew Harry couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

Hp

"Here, Harry, have a drink."

"No, thanks Seamus, I am not in the mood."

"_Not in the mood_? The NEWT's are over. Just a few more days and then we will be graduated. How can you not be in the mood to celebrate?" Harry tried to shake his head but before he knew it, a butter beer had been pressed into his hand.

"Oi, Potter, over here! You have yet to give my girlfriend the reassurance that she will come on top of our year." Harry was glad for Ron's voice as he made his way through the crowded common room at the End of NEWT party that the seventh year Gryffindors threw to celebrate that their NEWT's were over.

He managed to find Hermione and Ron, pressing the butter beer in Hermione's hand. She smiled at him and asked. "Would you like something else to drink perhaps?"

"No, I…." Harry couldn't wait honestly. Now the NEWT's were over he wanted nothing more then to tell Severus his news. He wasn't sure how the older wizard would respond but he had meant to celebrate the end of his NEWT's with his lover anyway and he wasn't sure if he could keep it a secret any longer.

"You want to go to…." Hermione glanced around to make sure nobody was listening, nobody was, they were too busy with chatting, signing and everything else. "…To Snape's room. Well then go and Harry, do tell him, he deserves to know and who knows, perhaps he wishes to celebrate the good news with you…."

"Hermione, that is gross…"

"No, Ron, it is reality. Now be so kind and get me a drink. We will cover for you, Harry." Harry allowed himself a smile. Yeah, tonight would be the start of a new chapter in his life and why not celebrate that with his lover.

Hp

Upon entering Severus' rooms Harry was in for a surprise. The lights had been dimmed and a table set with two plates, glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne stood off to the side with the magical windows overlooking the lake. Severus glanced up from his book when the portrait swung open and he smiled, saying. "Ah, I wasn't expecting you until much later, didn't feel like celebrating, my brat?"

The Potions Master got to his feet and crossed the distance to the table. Harry's heart warmed at the sight of the prepared dinner but his insides fluttered oddly, he would have to tell Severus right now or his lover would look strangely at him when he didn't want any champagne. "Yeah, didn't feel like celebrating up there in the tower."

Severus poured two glasses of champagne, holding out one for Harry. The expression on his face was one of amusement as he said. "Then we can partake in our own celebration now that you have finished your education."

Harry took the glass but he didn't take a sip. He held the glass in his hand, working up the courage to say something. The moment was now or never.

"Don't like champagne?" Severus sounded a bit worried and a bit of anger was bursting through the velvet voice as ell.

Taking a deep breath, Harry sat the glass down and said. "Actually, I can't have any champagne."

"What is this nonsense? This is certainly new, Potter. Is this another one of your pranks?" One dark eyebrow rose in bemusement through the dark eyes had hardened.

Harry ducked his gaze; he couldn't stand the rejection or disgust he would surely read in the dark eyes he loved. "Not a prank….I am pregnant…"

"You are _what_?!" The dark voice rose and the sound of a glass slamming down on the table could be heard and Harry glanced up as he repeated the sentence.

"I am pregnant, Severus." The Potions Master was staring at him in shock, his hand still curled around the champagne glass.

Something seemed to snap in the dark eyes and Severus turned away from Harry, placing both his hands on the table and bowed his head, his back rigid and tense. Harry felt it keenly, the rejection. This silence that had fallen between them was far worse then outright rejection.

Much to his horror he felt his eyes burn and he adverted his eyes to the floor, unable to look at Severus. "Are you sure?"

The dark voice was soft and filled with an emotion Harry couldn't place. He glanced up to see Severus looking at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey confirmed it."

"How…how long?" Something else had crept into the strong voice and it shook.

"Two months…"

"That makes it the Easter holidays." Harry only gave a nod, his eyes still burning. He had come to the same conclusion. They had been together since his birthday, hiding it from the other students through some of the staff and the Headmistress knew.

"Who else knows?" Severus had turned back to Harry but the younger male's gaze was still turned to the floor.

"Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. I found out the morning before I gave you the note."

Ah yes, Severus remembered that morning. Harry had been feeling under the weather for a while yet but he had never gone to the Healing Wing. Granger must have finally pushed him.

"And you knew for all this time and you didn't see it fit to tell me? I believe I should have known that I am going to be a father."

"I didn't want you to reject me." Harry's voice was soft but suppressed with emotions. It was the same old fear again, the fear that never really went away and Harry continued. "I had to focus upon the NEWT's and it was so hard. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would turn me away."

"Has it perhaps occurred to you that if you had told me, I could have done something to make it a bit easier on you, such as brewing a potion for the morning sickness? Ah, but that was what was bothering you when I said you were putting on weight, you didn't want me to know." The green eyes lifted to meet his own and Severus was amazed at the depth of misery he saw in Harry's eyes.

His beloved should be happy; this should have been a happy occasion for him. Harry should be happy with the news. His lover was usually so easily at ease and enthusiastic around him. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the champagne bottle; Harry paled a little and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing the bottle of champagne to something you can drink. I don't really want my child to be born drunk, now do I?" Severus glanced to his left and he noticed that a hesitant smile was beginning to form on Harry's lips.

"You would do this for me?" Harry asked.

"Silly brat, of course and much more."

"We are still celebrating the end of my NEWT's?" Harry was walking closer.

"Yes and our new addition. Can't let a fine dinner go to waste like that. Besides just because things like that always happen to you, doesn't mean I have to suffer for it."

"You put me into this mess."

"Who says that I wasn't under the Imperius Curse?"

"Because you can throw that off." Harry was smiling at him and Severus couldn't help but smile back. The bottle that had appeared crashed to the floor and the bemused expression on the Potions Master's face made Harry laugh.

The laughter turned to tears of relief as Harry realized that Severus was pleased, through somewhat shocked. "Harry?"

The Potions Master immediately walked closer, his expression still shocked as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulder to steady the younger male. He felt himself being guided and sat down on the couch, Severus beside him. "My dear brat, what is the matter?"

"I don't know…I just….can't help it…." Harry glanced up through his tears, smiling wildly at the face of his lover. Severus' dark eyes were concerned but warm and then the Potions Master sighed.

"This always has to happen to you, unexpected things like this." Yet one slender hand was resting on Harry's thigh, creeping closer like Severus couldn't really believe the news.

"Trust me; I was surprised as well…" Harry sighed as he rested his head against the strong shoulder beside him. Severus' hand came to rest upon his jumper, hesitating suddenly.

"I am sure. If I had known that this was what you came to tell me then I would have planned the evening differently, not such a long evening…"

"You planned something for tonight? What is it?" Harry peered up into the dark eyes as Severus seemed hesitant suddenly.

"Well since we are sharing….I had planned a dinner and then perhaps a chest game together and then a relaxing bath and then some hours in the bed…'

"Dinner sounds nice, as does the bath but I am too tired to do anything else. Through if you want, you can massage my back but not lying down, it hurts to lie on my stomach." Harry smiled up, glad for his beloved.

"Well we can't have you hurting, now can we? Through I wanted to wait with giving you a present until the night of your graduation but since you honoured me by giving me a present and since it will soon be duty to well, I will give it to you now." Severus rose and Harry frowned, biting his lip again, what did Severus mean?

The older wizard soon returned with a small box which he held out to Harry. Harry glanced up at the dark eyes but they were veiled and the face revealed nothing. He took the box and opened it, his eyes shooting upwards when he saw the silver bond ring.

"Are you…?"

"Proposing, yes." And with those words Severus sank down upon one knee, eyes level with Harry as he asked, his words oddly formal. "Mr Potter, would you considering doing me the honour of becoming my bond mate?"

Harry could only nod breathlessly and as he watched the smile blossom upon the thin lips and he threw himself into Severus' arms for a kiss, knocking them both to the ground and as the slender hand finally slipped underneath his jumper to come and rest upon his abdomen, he knew that something unexpected didn't always have to be a bad thing.

The end

**Might do a second instalment but it depends on the reviews and what the readers want. Review of course. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Too many people asked for a second instalment so of course I comply with wishes. So here it is, let's begin. **

Severus Snape sat at the Head Table, watching Harry James Potter push his food around his plate. His dark eyes narrowed, this was one of the last occasions that the seventh year students would be joining the other students at lunch.

None of the other students at the Gryffindor table seemed to notice, through many of the seventh year students were blearier eyed, showing that each house had a good party last night to celebrate the end of the NEWT's.

As he watched Hermione Granger leaned over towards Harry, pushing something at him and asking him something. Harry's eyes briefly flashed up towards him and the younger wizard smiled before turning back to his friends.

"Minerva, can I have a word with you about this summer?" Severus glanced at the Headmistress. The stern woman with her hair high up in a bun smiled at him and followed his line of vision as she said.

"But of course, Severus. I take it Harry as told you then."

"Yes, Minerva he has." Severus answered, tightly.

"Good, may I offer you my congratulations?"

"No, you daft woman, you may not." He told her, cursing himself and his newfound happiness because truly a child wouldn't change him in the slightest, no bloody way.

Hp

"How did Snape respond, Harry?" Hermione's voice in his ear, her elbow at his side and her nagging to eat more were distracting but Harry had to smile, if only he didn't feel so tired all the time.

"Does the reason of me sitting here, in one piece without brawling my eyes out, perhaps makes you realize that he responded well?" Harry told her, pushing his food around. He wasn't hungry.

"Yeah but mate, she is a woman. She needs to know what he said and how he said it." Ron leaned across the table, taking the salt from Harry which Hermione had just passed him.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at their red-haired friend. Ron merely gave a shrug, his mouth too full of food to answer his girlfriend.

"Alright, if you must know, he asked me to marry him." Harry picked at his food again, ignoring the undignified cry beside him and the clatter of utensils to show that Hermione had caught on. Ron was choking on his food.

"The greasy git asked you to marry him? Oh man, Harry, that is wonderful, right?" Ron was a bit uncertain when he noticed Harry's expression. His best friend smiled and said.

"Yeah, course it is. I…I am just so tired all the time. Perhaps I should take a nap. I was so afraid to fall asleep during the NEWT's that I didn't sleep much at all during the night. I thought I wouldn't pass them. I have been studying mostly at night."

"I am sure that you can go up to the hospital wing and sleep before your examination. By the way, have you already told Snape that?" Hermione turned to her friend. Harry smiled at her.

"No, it slipped my mind with everything that was going on last night. I will ask him now…"

"Sorry, mate, he just left with McGonagall." Ron glanced over at the Head Table and Harry followed his gaze. Two places were empty, the one in the middle and the one to the left.

"Oh, I guess I will wait in his chambers then until he comes back. He has a free period after lunch. I am not really hungry anyway and I am sure he will be back soon. I will tell you about it tonight or tomorrow, okay?" Harry was already halfway up from the bench and all Hermione and Ron could do was nod as they watched their friend leave. While a huge burden might have fallen off of Harry when he told Snape, the pregnancy would still be hard on him and they were secretly glad not to be there when their friend would start to have mood swings.

Hp

Harry hummed to himself as he approached the portrait to Severus' chambers. The portrait swung open as soon he gave the password and he entered. He sat down on the couch, a yawn overtaking him.

Severus' chambers had always been home to him, they had become so in the time he spent here. Severus wouldn't mind when he simply sat down to read or to cuddle with him on the couch and after last night…Harry still shivered at the memory.

The warmth in Severus' eyes and the look on his face when they had eaten their dinner and then the hands that had roamed over his body in the bathtub, well it had made him shiver.

When they had adjourned to the bed, it had taken him some time to find release but eventually it had happened, their lovemaking lasting long.

This morning he had woken around the same time as Severus and he had sat in the common room for a while, talking to some of the other students. He hoped Severus would return soon, he had to ask him to come with him to his new examination tonight. He wanted to share it with the older wizard.

Harry glanced up at the books, perhaps he could read a book but a yawn was splitting his face. Perhaps a nap on the couch would be just as pleasant, just a little while, just some time to shut his eyes….

Hp

Severus returned to his chambers with his robes billow behind him. It was settled, Harry could stay with him at the castle throughout the summer where they could plan their bonding ceremony.

Severus ran a hand through his hair as portrait swung open. Truth be told, it had been a relief to know that Harry was pregnant and not thinking of leaving him, through his relief was short lived when he began to realize he was going to be a father. Him, of all people.

He stopped when he noticed Harry was asleep on the couch. A smile lingered on his lips at the sight of his younger lover so wearily upon the couch. Harry was tired from his studying and the extra stress of a baby only made him more tired.

Severus allowed his cloak to slide off his shoulders, going towards the couch with the reason to tuck it around Harry. The barest hint of tanned flash at the younger male's waist made him pause, surely Harry wouldn't mind if he had a look.

Severus had, all through out the night resisted the urge to lay his hand on Harry's flat stomach. It was a tender gesture he didn't do. But now he found his eyes drawn to it.

Carefully he lifted Harry's shirt, displaying softening muscles and tanned flesh. His eyes were mapping out the area he knew so very well and he cautioned place a slender hand below Harry's navel, taking care to snatch it away if the younger male woke up.

He could sense Harry's magic and where it divided in Harry's magic and his own and something entirely different that was their child. His breathing caught when he realized that it was his child growing beneath that skin, his child that Harry was giving him.

He was unaware of the smile that had come to his lips or the fact that he had crouched down to better rest his hand there.

"Severus?" Harry's sleepy voice made him glance up and his younger wizard smiled at him in a way that made Severus' heart suddenly thump ten times faster.

"Our baby is growing there." He said, indicating the place where his hand seemed frozen to the skin.

Harry bit his lip as he said. "Yeah, it is. All right then?"

"Yes, brat, it will be all right." And as Severus rose to kiss his beloved, he knew that with a certainty that they would be all right.

Hp

Severus held open the door to the Hospital Wing for Harry. His brat greeted Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch with a smile. The matron's eyes lifted up to meet his own and she said with a surprised smile. "Ah, Severus, what brings you here? I am still full of stock. Let me get Mr Potter settled and then I will come to you to…"

"I came with Mr Potter, Poppy."

"Oh, Severus, I know as the Potions Master you would find this an interesting case but…."

"I am here for moral support." Severus wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

"I didn't know that you and Harry had bonded so…well…."

"One tends to do such a thing when impregnating his lover." Harry was stifling his laughter.

"But why haven't you said so in the first place, Severus? Well come on, then. I am glad Harry has finally decided to share this news with you. It is all very exiting of course. I knew it had to be a powerful wizard to accomplishing this feat." Poppy was smiling at him.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. He followed Poppy and Harry to the very back, where a section of the ward had been closed off with curtains. A bed stood there and Harry sat down, a little shy of a sudden.

"And perhaps you decided not to ask Mr Potter?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest and then snapped at his brat. "I have seen you naked before so get on with it."

He was a bit anxious but Harry didn't need to know it. It would make it very real suddenly. He swallowed thickly as Harry removed his shirt and lay down. Fingers curled around his hand as Poppy summoned a chair and Severus knew Harry was nervous as well. He squeezed his brat's hand.

"Well, Severus, Harry was very insecure with how you would react. He was happy and very surprised when I gave him the news. This might feel a little bit cold, dear…." Poppy held up a tiny device which rattled a little. "So how did you respond?"

"The right way, you can be assured, Poppy."

"Oh, you asked Harry to marry him, declaring your undying love and devotion for him hold still, Harry."

"Will you just get a move on, woman; I have other places to be." Poppy glanced up to see Severus glaring at her, the specks in his cheeks telling her that she had been right but he was too embarrassed to say anything. She had always known that Severus was capable of great love and was only waiting to be rekindled by the right person.

For a while, especially when Poppy had been duty bound to report it to the Headmistress, especially if the student decided to keep the child. She hadn't known about the relationship between Severus and Harry but Minerva had been extremely pleased with the situation, saying it was a good thing, leaving Poppy in doubt.

"Yes, ah here it is." Soon she had printed out a picture of an impossible small space with a tiny flickering. Harry fell silent when he saw it and then gave it to Severus, being very quite. The smile was still in place as he sat up on the bed. "The child is fine. It is growing well for the first trimester. If you wish to find out the sex of the baby, I can see if I can find out next time?" Poppy glanced from one male to the other.

Severus was watching the picture, his hand trembling ever so faintly. "Is there anything that I need to know in dealing with Harry? Or something that I can do…"

She smiled and said. "No, through keep him away from your laboratory. There are some ingredients that can be dangerous but I am sure you will know those. The other things, I am sure Harry can help. Is there anything else?"

Harry sighed and then said. "I have been very tired lately…."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Poppy was stern now and Severus placed the picture in his pocket for later. His throat was suddenly dry and there was a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Well with the NEWT's I was up studying a lot lately but I can't seem to catch up on my sleep….I even fell asleep today on the couch…" Harry was embarrassed and he glanced at Severus.

"That might occur a little bit more until you are fully rested. The strength needed for your body to sustain this child is hard and especially with exams. Especially when with the exams you don't sleep as much as you would need or eat less. I suggest that you take it easy for a few days and allow your strength to get back to you. You will need rest but I think that within a few weeks when you are in the second trimester, you will feel much better and your energy will be much more balanced. If there are no more questions then I will need to attend to another student which I expect soon."

Poppy smiled at Harry and she watched as Severus rose and closed the curtain behind her. She put the scanning device away and then she heard Harry say. "I guess it means that you will be forced to give me back rubs then since this is your fault…"

"Mmm, I can think that is a nice trade of seeing you grow fat with my child."

"Yeah, well, you wanted a family."

"Seems I wasn't the only one."

"No, but like hell you will be there for the labour, holding my hand the entire time."

"Suppose the Wizengamot will consider my trial again if I murder Harry Potter too?"

Poppy smiled to herself as she heard Harry's low laughter and she knew that there wouldn't be any more loving parents then the two abused wizards sitting beyond the curtain.

Hp

"Severus?"

"Mmm…"

"Severus, wake up please?"

"Potter, it is twelve of clock at night, I am sleeping."

"It is one minute past twelve actually but guess what day it is today?" Severus could clearly hear the smile in Harry's voice.

"Tuesday, I don't know, Harry, can't I answer that question in the morning?"

"It is my birthday and our anniversary. Do you remember that a year ago we couldn't be in the same room together without being naked?"

"Yes and see that it has led us to. I know it had to go wrong sometimes…"

"You were the one who forgot the charms." Harry snuggled in closer against Severus' side, hiding a yawn. The bulge that was at Harry's waist was pressing against Severus' side and Severus shifted to accommodate to the weight and then lay a hand on Harry's stomach, keeping his brat still.

At four months, Harry had blossomed into all smiles and even more happiness. The exhaustion and morning sickness had quickly elevated once the vacation had begun. They had been planning their bonding ceremony and had even gone shopping for dress robes.

"Mrs Weasley send me a howler again last night. She thinks it is my fault that you don't have a white robe."

Harry shifted and Severus turned his head so he could see the frown on the beautiful face of his lover. "That would be extremely hypocritical, don't you agree? Virgin white while I am four months pregnant, yeah right, who are we kidding?"

"Ourselves, we had begun seeing each other for casual shag, actually…"

"Yeah, hence the reason you were going to ask me to marry you when I graduated." Harry laughed softly at him and Severus cursed himself. Harry knew him too well.

Whatever had begun between them a year ago had blossomed into love and Severus knew he had been lost when he gave Harry his present during Christmas, a snitch broach, infused with his magic, claiming Harry to him. Never before had he considered Harry to be his husband but the thought of ever losing the younger wizard agonizing.

"Well, I had to do the right thing. I couldn't leave my child to grow up with the last name Potter, poor child; it will be destined for sheer dumb luck and stubbornness."

"Yes and with your legacy it will be able to hold a grudge for an extremely long time and of course the trademark Snape nose." Harry's voice was dropping lower with sleep.

"Heaven forbid." Severus breathed as he heard the soft, sleepy murmur that came. He ran his free hand through the dark fringe and then allowed it to fall to Harry's shoulder. He kissed Harry's forehead and then settled down, saying. "Happy birthday, brat.

Hp

Harry waited until the bell had run indicating the lunch hour. He raised his hand and knocked, twisting the silver ring on his finger with the green bands woven into it. "Enter." The tired voice of his husband came and Harry entered the dungeon office.

Severus glanced up at him before rising. "Is something the matter…?"

"No, everything is well. In fact, I think the baby is kicking." Harry allowed the hesitant smile to burst forward as Severus was at his side in two steps. The long elegant hands were already cupping his five month bump and Harry sucked in a large breath.

The dark eyes were intently staring at him and Harry waited until he experienced the butterfly movements he had been experiencing for an hour now. The school had started about a week ago and while Harry helped Severus as much as he could by grading the essays while his husband brewed, he was beginning to settle down and started to look at ways to decorate the nursery.

"Harry, perhaps it is too soon…" Severus' voice was patient but he was already drawing his hand away, wondering what would happen if somebody walked in and saw them like this.

The next moment his hand tightened in the fabric when a cautionate kick came to his hand.

"See, I told you so." His husband stubbornly protested, ignoring the strange look on Severus' face.

"There is no arguing with you, now is there?" Severus sighed, finally pulling his hand away. He did so reluctantly before swooping down to claim his husband's lips. He heard the soft sigh of contentment that Harry gave him when his young lover broke away.

Harry smiled at him and Severus said, cursing himself as he did so. "If you go to lunch now, I promise I will run you a bath and a private dinner tonight for us…three."

And as Harry gifted him with that beautiful smile again Severus knew, he was quickly becoming addicted to that smile and that was something he didn't like at all.

Hp

"Absolutely not! No child of mine will ever be named James, Sirius or Remus and I am not even considering Peter!" Severus spat, looking up from his book.

"Well fine, but the child won't be named after each of us either. I don't want to be named Severus as a middle name!" Harry held his distorted belly. At 6 months pregnant it would have been high time to think of baby names and the nursery.

But to decide such things also meant that he would have to come in terms with his fear of not being a good parent. He had been having nightmares for weeks now but his adeptness of hiding his nightmares made sure that Severus wouldn't know.

"There is nothing wrong with Severus!" His husband looked livid.

"And no Salazar or Godric either. Poor child." Harry bit his lip. Perhaps tonight to pick out names and to discuss things hadn't been such a good idea. Severus looked tired and his temper was even worse then normal.

"Why do we have to decide this now? I am sure that there is still plenty of time…"

"Because I don't want to have to hurry through this, Severus. It is harder and harder for me to move around and I don't want you to do this all on your own!"

"You think I am incapable of making these decisions on my own, Potter!"

"No, I want to include you into this. It is your child as well." Harry bit his lip again.

"I know that because you won't let me forget it!" Severus snarled at him.

"Do you want to forget it then?" Much to his embarrassment Harry felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh, not this again!" Severus sighed, closing his book with a snap. It was the last straw and Harry rose, throwing the book with baby names down the ground as he hissed.

"Fine, I will leave you then. I had hoped to discuss this with you but obviously I was wrong. And, pick a name, see if I care. And yes, this again. I am tired; my back hurts from having to carry this extra weight around while I try to be nice to you while you had a rotten day. And yeah, I know that it isn't easy on you, well it isn't for me either. I don't ask for much. I just ask for a small measurement of your time and then you can go back to your precious book, Severus, obviously it is more important then family."

He got up and waddled to the bedroom, banging the door shut behind him.

Hp

"I am sorry."

"You don't even mean that. You are just saying it because it is the right thing to do." Harry hissed, ignoring the lean body of his husband standing in the doorway. "You never apologize, Severus, it is something you don't do. Just like I don't do giving in, right?"

He cursed his tears, especially when Severus approached the bed and sat down, keeping a fair amount of distance and said. "I am truly sorry. You were right. Just because my day has been rotten doesn't mean I can excuse it by taking it out on you. Will you forgive me?"

"No!" Harry turned his back to Severus.

He felt the bed dip and then those long elegant fingers on his back, kneading the tense muscles. "Has your confident been shaken so that my very words and tone can reduce you to this teary mess?"

"My confident hasn't been sound since we started. What if I can't do it?" Despite himself and his intentions, Harry found himself leaning into the welcoming touch.

"Then we will try till we get it right."

"Oh no, no more kids or next time you carry them."

"It isn't what I meant, Harry. We know what our parents did was wrong so we won't repeat their mistakes. We will just have to try harder to make it right. If you consider forgiving me, I will rub your back further."

"Only if you promise to help me decorate the nursery. It is only three months away, you know."

"Trust me, brat, I know." And with Severus's warm lips at his temple Harry allowed his tears to continue to fall feeling safe with his Potions Master.

Hp

"How about Caleb?" Harry opened his eyes, grunting softly in reply.

"A simple yes will do as well, brat." Was the murmur he received before he allowed sleep to overcome him once more.

Hp

"The next one to make a mistake will serve a detention with me tonight and I will take points, again." Severus snarled at his fourth hour class, feeling the headache pounding behind his eyes. He longed for nothing more then to go back to his rooms to sit with Harry to await the arrival of their child.

Harry was cranky and easily angered and he was big, that was something that Severus couldn't deny. Nor could he deny how much he adored his brat right now. His attitude aside, Severus was anxious for their child to be born.

He had read up on the subject and it was decided to cut the child from Harry, much saver then the normal labour and Severus did hate seeing Harry in pain. Two more days from now and then they would hold their child in their arms, finally, Severus longed to have his Harry back again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before snapping at his class, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years. "Well, get to work!"

The children scurried out of sight, too fearful to speak and Severus growled at the ones who did try to stare at him. The children gulped and hid their gazes from his dark one.

A knock on the door came and Severus forced himself to be patient. It couldn't be Harry…his brat was back in their rooms and didn't like walking at all at the moment.

"Enter!" He snarled.

Professor McGonagall entered and the students gasped when they saw the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall merely smiled at them and then approached Severus, recognizing the mood her Potions Master was in.

"Yes, Headmistress?" The Potions Master in question growled and Minerva smiled at him, recognizing the waning patience of the dour man.

"Harry has need of you. He has gone into labour and he is in a lot of pain."

"Oh, I will come once I get the class settled…." Severus forced himself to be calm. To go storming up to the Hospital Wing wouldn't do anything good now. He knew that it would take hours for the child to be born but his husband was the Boy Who Lived so things were always unexpected when they happened to Harry.

"I think you need to go now, Severus. We promised him to get him when the pain was beginning to become very intense and he has been very strong but he needs you greatly…"

_Hold on a moment_

"Just how long has the brat been in labour?" Minerva gazed at him and Severus found his throat suddenly dry. His hand curled around his wand and the other around the table.

"Shortly after breakfast. Go on, I will take over your class and cancel the rest of your classes. Your husband is more important than your classes." Minerva's voice was soft.

"Oh Merlin, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

_6 hours, Harry has been in pain for 6 hours without me. I should have known something was wrong…I should have…_ Severus did his best to calm his racing heart and thoughts.

"Harry didn't want to. Now, take a deep breath and a sip of water and then go and take your place by his side to await the arrival of your child." He received a pet on the arm and he was send on his way, dazed as he was he managed to grab some potions he might need for later.

Hp

"It hurts." Harry moaned, curling into himself, hard as it was. Sweat was making his hair wet and his glasses slip down his nose but he hadn't anticipated when he went up to the Healing Wing after breakfast for a sore back that it was actual labour.

He could hear Madam Pomfrey moving about, feeling a wet cloth on his head as she spoke softly to him and then checked his process again.

The doors banged open and Harry tensed despite himself.

"Where is he?"

The sharp cry made Harry smile. That was Severus' voice, his husband was here. Harry moaned when another contraction passed and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh move over! That is not the way to do it!"

"Severus Snape, I am a qualified Mediwitch and I am more then capable of stroking somebody's hair!" Madam Pomfrey's voice was stern.

"Is that so? Do you know the way Harry purrs underneath your touch when you do it the right way? Did Harry purr?"

"Uhm no…."

"Then there you go. Now move, go do something usual, like delivering this child." People beside him moved and other hands stroked his hair, just the way he liked it, soothingly stroking his scar.

A hand grasped his and Harry held tightly. "Hush, brat, I am here."

"Was about time you got here." He managed to pant, opening his eyes. The black eyes that met his were his lifeline, keeping the pain at bay as the contraction ebbed away.

"Perhaps you could have sent for me before, and then I would have been here sooner. I thought we agreed to cut the child from you?"

"Yeah, well you know me, been crossing lines since I arrived." Harry clenched his teeth when another contraction pained. He heard Severus such in a deep breath when the grip upon the slender hand tightened. "I will remember this pain the next time you make advances."

"How can I help it when you have such a delicious arse?" Severus shifted.

"I will top next time." Harry panted.

"Not likely, brat. But shall we focus upon one thing at a time, I am afraid your mind may not be able to handle much more." Harry strengthened himself from the obvious affection in Severus' voice as he tried to breath through the next painful hours.

Hp

"I thought you said that it was going to be a boy?" Severus glanced down at the small bundle of blankets Harry held in his arms before back up to Madam Pomfrey who huffed at him.

Harry crooned softly to their newborn daughter, too absorbed in the small wonder they created.

And what a wonder it was. The child's eyes were dark and her nose was small, like Harry's. Her lips were well formed and her hair as black as midnight, plastered to her head at the moment.

"Remind me not to place any confidence in you next time I come for a consult." Severus sat down on the edge of the bed as Professor McGonagall smiled at the baby in Harry's arms as the younger wizard glanced up, beaming with joy.

"We only discussed male names so we need a name for a girl." Harry's voice was hoarse because of his cries but all his pain had been forgotten the moment their daughter entered the world.

"We will leave you alone to decide on a name." Minerva McGonagall pulled a still stunned Madam Pomfrey away from the new parents.

Very carefully Severus pulled the blankets away to peer at his daughter.

"All right, Severus?"

"And adequate job, Mr Potter. We did well…" The older wizard sighed. Truth be told he was overwhelmed by the emotions he was experience. He was proud of Harry and he felt a sudden intense love for his daughter who he barely even knew.

This was something he had done right in his life, together with Harry. A daughter to cherish and to hold and who would never turn from him. A daughter who he would enjoy teach and watching grow together with Harry. Something to show that he loved Harry more then anything and that their love and magic had created his being.

"So how about a name?" Harry hesitantly asked, allowing Severus to take her as he leaned wearily against his husband's side. Severus thoughtfully gazed down at her and then said.

"Aurora Lily Potter-Snape." He glanced at his husband as Harry beamed at him.

"Perfect." Harry merely said, yawning and as Severus kissed him and together they looked at their unexpected miracle it was indeed perfect.

The end

**No, there will most likely not be a third instalment. I do hope that you all liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
